Glee Avengers
by Zemmamma777
Summary: Glee with an Avengers twist... Or is it the other way around? :P Put under Glee because it uses glee characters and contexts with Avengers superhero personas. Bad summary, but enjoy!
1. The Beginning

**Hey guys! So, this is just a story I'm testing out, because I like the concept, at the moment! I'm putting it under Glee only, but it does take its characters heavily from the Marvel Universe, and so I'm trying to match characters up as well as I can. Anywho, without further ado, I'll just say that I own neither Marvel nor Glee, or else I would be very rich and if I owned both, this very concept would be real! Oh, and just one final note, I'll be using Glee names, but I'll keep the hero names and give the Marvel names as 'code names'!**

"Come on! Can't you guys work any faster? I want to get this Popsicle defrosted soon!" Sue Sylvester yelled at the assembled medical crew, her impatience clear in her eye.

Some of them wondered if it was a good or bad thing that the Director of S.H.I.E.L.D only had the one eye, and who was the unfortunate/lucky person who had the honours of maiming the terrifying woman.

Will Schuester stood in the corner of the room, also watching as a long-time idol of his was being brought out of what was supposedly hibernation.

_The Captain, in the flesh_, he thought excitedly, _this is like a dream come true!_

His hand had strayed to his suit jacket inner pocket, where he kept his full set of Captain America trading cards.

Once all the ice had been carefully melted away, they hooked up monitors and set about slowly heating the frozen form of Sam Evans.

The monitors slowly started beeping with growing consistency until it was at a normal heart rate. Sam slowly cracked his eyes open and looked around, looking very confused as his surroundings were suddenly very foreign.

"Captain Evans, it's an honour to meet you," Sue said, striding forward and shaking hands with a very bewildered Sam. "My name is Sue Sylvester. Welcome to the 21st Century, Captain America."

**-A-**

Brittany S. Pierce had a secret. One that she knew she had to keep for some reason or another. She didn't try to think about it, because it made her head hurt.

She was presently walking up to the front door of her very rich, very good friend, Artie Abrams. Artie had been paralyzed for most of his life, now, and after Brittany had gotten him a re-walk for Christmas one year, he was determined on getting into the market for Mobility Simulation and Rehabilitation tools.

He had called her about an hour ago, telling her that he'd made something amazing and he wanted her to be the first one to see it. Normally, he didn't seem this passionate about all the gadgets he was engineering with his genius intellect, so it puzzled her enough to make her way over as quickly as she could.

Cue pulling on her red and blue spandex outfit and swinging from building to building at blinding speeds. Once she got to within a block of the impressive house Artie owned, she ducked into a deserted alleyway and quickly changed into normal clothes, making sure to tuck the mask into her backpack, deep under items that would detract anyone from digging any further.

She knocked at the front door. The intercom fizzled into life.

"Ah, Ms. Pierce! Do come in, Mr. Abrams has been expecting you!" JARVIS, Artie's invisible butler announced, and the front door opened.

"He's down in the workshop, Ms. Pierce," JARVIS said, his voice ringing through the house. "Would you like for your customary chocolate milkshake to be prepared and sent down?"

"Yes, thank you, JARVIS," Brittany thanked, descending into Artie's basement, which he accessed via an elevator he had installed.

Artie was in his wheelchair, with his back to Brittany, slightly hunched over the worktable.

"Brittany?" he called out, swivelling around to see her. "I thought I heard JARVIS talking to someone! Come in!"

A panel slid open on the wall to their left, displaying a chocolate milkshake on a plate.

"Your milkshake, Ms. Pierce," JARVIS said.

"Thank you!" Brittany called out, grabbing it and beginning to sip happily on it.

"So Brittany, you know how I've been working on things like the re-walk you got me a while back? Well, I've been expanding on that and toying around with some things and, well, just watch," Artie explained, wheeling over to a little elevated platform that had a chair on it.

She watched as he transferred to it, which was a regular sight to her. The wheelchair then rolled back off the platform and some mechanic whirs were heard and suddenly, the platform opened up and mechanical arms started placing things on Artie. There was such an assortment of things going on that Brittany's head hurt trying to keep track, so she just waited for it to finish, finishing off her excellent milkshake.

The sounds finally stopped and Brittany looked up from her empty glass to look at the platform. She dropped her milkshake glass, which shattered on the workshop floor.

There was Artie, dressed in a hotrod red and gold suit. He was walking! And this wasn't the shaky walking from his re-walk; this was smooth, just as if he wasn't paralyzed. A helmet suddenly formed over his face, a golden mask now serving as a face. A glowing circle of light was at the centre of his chest on the suit and he had similar little circles on his palms.

"What do you think?" Artie asked, before crouching down and jumping, the circles on his hands flaring with light as well as ones on the bottom of his feet that she hadn't seen. These made him float over the work table and land neatly on the other side.

"It's amazing, Artie!" Brittany exclaimed. "What do you plan to do with it? Other than like, walking and flying."

Artie shifted a little sheepishly before saying, "Well, I thought I could use it to fight crime. I'm going to design some… _add-ons_ to this suit that would help me do that."

Brittany nodded.

"Artie, I have something to show you too," she said quietly, before rolling up her sleeve, exposing her pale forearm. She turned her underarm up and extended her first finger, pinkie and thumb, then clenched her muscles.

From some point at her wrist, gray webbing shot out rapidly, sticking to the wall opposite her as she tugged it taut. Artie walked up slowly to it and held a hand over it and a blue light ran over the strand of webbing.

"_Amazing_!" Artie exclaimed. "You just shot a completely organic substance from your wrist, and if you were to make a full web with this, it could literally support _anything_ without breaking!"

He looked up at Brittany.

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I got bitten by a radioactive spider on a science field trip and suddenly, I'm a lot stronger, I can do that, and I have some kind of sense that tells me when something bad is going to happen, which gives me better reflexes. I can also stick to any surface at any angle."

"Do you plan to use this to fight crime?" Artie asked.

"I already do. I'm Spider-Woman," she said simply, retrieving the mask from her bag.

Artie saw it, then held out his hand.

"I'm Iron Man."

**There's chapter 1! I should have chapter 2 up relatively soon! I'm thinking that a good plot to bring them together is to get them to go on an undercover assignment at McKinley where all the characters have to play either teachers (in the case of Will and Sue) or students (in everyone else's case), as there's a villain in hiding at the school! PM me to let me know what you think of that! I've already got all character equivalents figured out for any of the characters in this chap and most of the other Glee club members! Anyways, let me know what you think!**


	2. Assemble!

**Okay, just a warning, I'm coming up on my last month of classes, and I've got a few things outside of school that should keep me busy, so updates as soon together as these are going to be a rarity until the end of June! Anyways, still don't own Glee and Marvel!**

Rory Flanagan woke up to the loud pounding sound of a fist on the door of his modest sleeping quarters aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. helicarrier. He groaned as he swung his feet down to the floor and opened the door, coming face to face with none other than Director Sylvester.

"Irish! What do you think you're still doing in bed at this ungodly hour?" Sylvester raged.

Rory looked at his watch.

"Umm, with all due respect, Director Sylvester, it's 0300 hours," the Irishman said, indicating his watch.

Sue's upper lip curled back slightly, "And just _what_ do you mean by that?" she demanded.

"Nothing," Rory said dismissively.

"Good. Get dressed and ready for training, we've got a new agent coming in today. A partner for you," Sue said.

"How many times do I have to tell you lot that I work alone?" Rory asked, exasperated.

"You don't need to tell us anymore, because we _won't_ listen and _you_ are getting a partner!" Sylvester screamed, before walking away.

Rory resigned himself to this, getting dressed and slinging his quiver over his shoulder and grabbing his bow.

The bow was a custom-made weapon engineered by S.H.I.E.L.D. with his codename inscribed down the handle. 'Hawkeye' it read.

He sauntered down to the bridge, doubtless where Director Sylvester would be waiting with this new agent. He began to dread this moment more and more, having to give the intro tour to some other bumbling idiot who was eventually going to fail their field test and get stuck to a desk job in the many S.H.I.E.L.D. bureaus that were spread out over the world.

"Irish! You finally made it!" Sue drawled without even looking back. "Meet your new partner, Quinn Fabray, a transfer from the S.H.I.E.L.D. bureau in Moscow, she just passed her field test with flying colours and got shipped over to us! Quinn, this is Rory Flanagan, resident Irish marksman who prefers a bow for some weird reason, codename Hawkeye."

Rory shook hands with undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he had ever met. She looked like an angel, yet was dressed in jeans, a v-neck t-shirt and a leather jacket.

"You got a codename yet?" he asked.

"Black Widow," she said simply.

**-A-**

"So, remind me again, _why_ you're asking to move in with me?" Joe Hart said as he helped Blaine carry his personal effects up the staircase to Joe's apartment.

"Your presence… calms me," Blaine said uncertainly.

"Oh-kay," Joe said uncertainly.

"You're a really chill guy and it's kinda infectious and I _need_ to stay chill… Bad things happen when I get angry," Blaine said, his eyes glazing over a bit.

"Well, whatever man, I needed a roommate anyways. Trying to pay rent all by myself was _killing_ me," Joe said as he unlocked the door and set the things down inside the door.

"Home sweet home," the dreadlocked boy said, spreading his arms.

Blaine looked around, seeing bead curtains, various instruments, a yoga mat, incense sticks and many things hung up about zen teachings and such.

"Y'know, for a guy who has half the Bible inked onto him, you sure do surround yourself in other religions' teachings," Blaine noted.

"I pray to God and everything, but it's things like yoga and zen that just get me into this… _zone_ where I'm just so focused and feel so powerful."

"Powerful how?" Blaine asked.

"Like, if I wanted to, I could punch right through solid objects," Joe said, making a punching motion. "Not that I'd want to. I'm a peaceful person, but just it gives me some comfort to have that feeling, like I have an iron fist."

"Can't say I know the feeling," Blaine lied, scratching the back of his gelled hair.

"Actually, Mr. Anderson, you know the feeling all too well," a voice said from behind them.

They both spun to see a tall, fierce-looking older blond woman sporting an eyepatch in their doorway.

"Who are you?" Joe asked.

"I'm Sue Sylvester, director of the Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement Logistics Division, or S.H.I.E.L.D., which is a government agency."

"Did we do something wrong?" Blaine asked, feigning innocence.

"Well, we know all too well that you have, Mr. Anderson. Losing control and turning into an enormous green rage monster that tore up an entire neighbourhood, killing many innocent people in the process and hospitalizing your parents in the process," Sue said, rattling off the details casually.

"And you, Teen Jesus, your zen and inner-peace crap do in fact give you powers. You may not know about it, but we do, and we're here to bring you in, train you to control things and hopefully we can have you out saving the world one disaster at a time."

"What if I say no?" Blaine said, somewhat defiantly.

"Well, in the blink of an eye, I could hit this specialized button on my wristband, which would give the signal to our hellicarrier to uncloak and hundreds of agents trained to capture and seduce super-beings will come down on ziplines and eventually subdue you. Then, you'll still be on the helicarrier, except this time, we'll be wasting resources to make sure you stay there. It's either the easy way or the hard way."

"Well, I'm in," Joe said, walking up to the blonde woman and shaking her hand.

"I guess I am too," Blaine said, resigning himself to the fact.

**-A-**

William Schuester walked into a bar, looking for a specific individual. He stopped inside the door and swivelled to see if he could find the man he was looking for. His eyes finally caught the distinctive back of a mohawk belonging to man hunched over the bar counter smoke from a cigar polluting the air around him.

Will took a seat to his right.

"Hello there, I'm William Schuester, agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.," he said, holding his hand out.

The man beside him looked sidelong at the new arrival, arching an eyebrow.

"Go fuck yourself," he said, pointing with his cigar before replacing it in his mouth.

"First of all, that's rude, and second, I am here as a government official to take you in," Will said.

"I don't give a flying fuck if you find it rude, and I ain't done nothing wrong that would warrant suits coming after me."

"Oh, you've done nothing wrong; it's just that we're in need of someone with your talents."

"Talents? What talents? I work as a lumberjack. Since when does the government need a lumberjack?"

"Not _those _talents," Schuester said in a subdued tone. "We know all about Weapon X. We know all about you… Noah Puckerman, aka Wolverine."

Puckerman's eyes widened.

"So, what's this gig?"

**-A-**

"So, now that we're all just about gathered here, I'll start talking about what this really is. Now, this is called the-" Sue began, until the clear skies outside the helicarrier suddenly darkened with black clouds that had lightning arcs lacing through them.

The cloud began to funnel down straight on the helicarrier until a very audible thud was heard, after which the skies cleared once again.

"Wait for it," Sue said, looking up at the ceiling of the bridge.

The bridge door suddenly opened and in walked a very muscular figure in armor and a flowing red cape, wielding a hammer in his right hand.

"The Mighty Thor has arrived, you may commence the proceedings," he said, plopping down in the empty chair and setting his feet up on the table.

Sue cleared her throat.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should probably use my Midgard alias of Michael Robert Chang," Thor said in a bored voice.

Sue cleared her throat again.

'Mike' rolled his eyes, "And what a pleasure it is to meet all of you!" he drawled.

Sue cleared her throat once more.

"Do you have a throat ailment or would you care to tell me what it is I seem to be doing wrong?" Mike demanded.

Sue just looked pointedly at his feet.

"Oh, feet off the table," Mike said in realization, withdrawing the offending limbs.

"As I was trying to say before Thor came-" Sue began.

"The Mighty Thor," Mike interrupted, then covered his mouth as Sue glared at him.

"… _before_ the _Mighty Thor_ came in, this gathering of being here is called the Avengers initiative. His very presence here confirms that there are other worlds and other forms of life which could well have their own ways of getting to Earth, so we need to have an established task force to deal with any extraterrestrial threats, _should_ they arise. That being said, we also assembled this team with the purpose of dealing with internal problems.

"In small town Lima, Ohio, we have reason to believe that there are several well-known super villains in hiding there. Why Lima? We're not sure, but we know for a fact that Dr. Doom, Loki, and the Mandarin are all in hiding there. Normally, pinpointing Victor Von Doom in a small town would be incredibly easy, but his threat, coupled with the fact that he has undergone facial reconstruction to hide his identity, make his situation… delicate.

"Loki, our resident Asgardian _prince_'s own brother, responsible for deaths aplenty is the God of mischief, so the likelihood of him hiding himself from us is very likely. He is very, very dangerous and the intervention of a team like this is needed if we have any hope of capturing or defeating him.

"As for the Mandarin, easy. Spot the Asian with ten rings on!"

"Director Sylvester!" Schuester said in a very unimpressed, scolding voice. "That was _incredibly _racist!"

"I'm director of S.H.I.E.L.D., William, I'll say what I want to. Besides, it won't affect anyone in here!" Sue protested.

Will pulled her off to the side, "It might offend Mike over there, for example."

"No chance. He's Asgardian. They have no Asia in Asgard."

Will rolled his eyes as they walked back to the table.

"Our plan to root these super villains out is a little more on the reconnaissance side of things. Myself and Agent Schuester will pose as teachers at the local High School, William McKinley High, and the rest of you will pose as students!" Sue announced.

The uproar was instantaneous.

"Come on! You honestly expect me to do that shit all over again!" Puckerman yelled.

"The stress and dog-eat-dog mentality of high school will _not_ be good for me!" Blaine whined, keeping his cool.

"Yo! This is wack!" Artie called out. "We're superheroes, we shouldn't be doing this!"

The only people who kept quiet out of the group were Rory and Quinn. They weren't superheroes, and this kind of work was more up their alley as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.

"This is not optional!" Sue yelled out above everyone else, which quieted them down. "We need every single one of you for this, especially if we want this plan to work. We have a potential lock on three of the most dangerous beings we have record of, and I will not have brats like you ruin that plan! AM I UNDERSTOOD?"

Artie, who was in his Iron Man suit without the helmet, jumped to his feet and sarcastically saluted whilst booming out: "Sir, yes, sir!"

**There we go! Chapter 2! This is all I can do for now, so please leave a review, I really want to know how I'm doing with this! If any of you feel I should post a chapter with a 'Who's who' type thing, let me know in the comments. I'll only do the general glee peeps and maybe only who I've revealed thus far, because I don't want to ruin any potential surprises for who I'm going to have for the villainous trio!**


	3. BriefingTraining

**I'd like to start this off by thanking peeps for the reviews I've been getting for this story! :D It really does do wonders, as my writing lives off of reviews/opinions, etc. Anyways, I'll shut up and leave you to the fun stuff! I don't own Marvel or Glee! :(**

"Alright, listen up!" Will called out. "The helicarrier's coming up on a remote Lima field, the rendezvous point where you will all meet up with your host families. These are sleeper S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who have been working for years to set up appropriate cover and identities. Do not compromise these agents in any way. Not until we decide to go after the villains!"

"Why are these agents established in Lima, specifically?" Joe asked.

"Oh, this isn't just Lima. We've been planting sleeper agents in places all around the world. We have eyes, ears and an intel feed from everywhere. That's how we know so much about everything," the S.H.I.E.L.D. agent replied with a sly smile on his face.

A few agents filed in with identical suitcases, going over to each Avenger and handing it to them. Sylvester brought up the rear of the group.

"In these suitcases are a few things: the first thing you'll see is a document for your profile. You'll notice we are using your actual names for this, as the host families we've planned for you have been implemented under those names ever since we've spotted you," she explained, drawing quizzical and alarmed looks.

"You said they've been in place for years!" Puck exclaimed.

"Yes, we haven't just found out about you just now. We've known for quite a while. These profiles will give you a fully detailed breakdown of just who you are. Some of you have the acting role of a lifetime with this; others just have to be themselves.

"It will also look suspicious if there are several new students who just stick to doing nothing, so it's also been put down which extra-curricular programs you will participate in, and you will note you are all put down for the Glee club there, which Agent Schuester will supervise."

"Why the Glee club specifically?" Artie asked.

"Because, we know for a fact that all of you sing, and plus, if you're all in the spotlight of the school's hatred, less people will suspect you're heroes in disguise. Other than that, all I need to say is to not show your powers. If you're in gym class and they ask you to run or do any combat things, fake it, make yourself look bad. Flanagan, if your class does archery, take a break and lazily shoot, or whatever. Oh, one last thing, you all have S.H.I.E.L.D. issue cell-phones which are for when you're 'in-character'. This is for if you 'befriend' anyone and everyone else's numbers are already programmed into it. Use them as you wish, we do not monitor them, but just in case one of the baddies hacks in, be discreet and talk in ambiguous language, code if you need to. That is all."

Sylvester and Agent Schuester filed out of the room and the rest just sat there.

"How long do we have until we get to the rendezvous point?" Joe asked.

"About 5 hours, I reckon," Rory replied.

"Do you know if there's like an arcade here? No concerts being held anywhere on this ship?" Artie asked.

"No, but the closest thing to any kind of pastime is the training room. You'd get the chance to do combat training against drones that have been programmed to know all about you," Quinn said.

Rory frowned, "It's your first day on the helicarrier and you already know all about it!" he exclaimed.

"Just because I got transferred here today doesn't mean it's the first time I've been on this thing," she replied.

"Well, I'm dying to get some fighting in before boring myself to death reading that report," Puck said, standing up and heading out, before stopping again.

"Can anyone point me the way?"

Rory stood up.

"I can. I want to get some work in with the bow, too. I think it might be a good idea for us to run a team simulation, that way we can get used to fighting as a team and get used to each others' abilities," the Irish archer suggested.

They almost all agreed and stood up.

Blaine hesitated, "I don't know guys, I'm not sure how well it would go down if the other guy's in control. I don't know if he'd go after the drones or you guys, or if he'd end up going on a rampage that would tear the ship apart."

"What does he mean, 'other guy'?" Puck asked.

"When he gets angry, he changes into this enormous, super strong and invulnerable green rage monster whilst losing his own considerable mental capabilities. It is, however, only a temporary transformation," Quinn recited. "What? I read up on everyone on the ride over! And Blaine, don't worry, the training room has been reinforced with that latter possibility in mind. Plus, we should break in the possibility that you might come after us and see if there's any way we can try to help you control the other side of you."

Blaine shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so."

They all dispersed to their assigned quarters to get changed if they needed to, and met up once more in a central location to their quarters, before heading off towards the training room.

Puck looked over at Blaine, and frowned.

"Dude, where's your shirt? And what's with the cut-off jeans?"

"Well, when I transform, my shirt gets destroyed and my pants ripped roughly like this, and those were designer clothes! I don't want to ruin those!"

"Yeah, because when your little internal kettle of emotions starts getting close to boil, you're going to take a minute to change into different clothes," Puck replied sarcastically.

"Enough with the snarky comments, I don't want him to come after you in there. Actually, I'd rather you didn't set the change off prematurely, thank you very much."

Puck shook his head and looked around at all the others.

Sam was in some red, white, and blue spangled jumpsuit; Rory was in a sleeveless leathery top with combat fatigues and boots; Artie was, of course, in his armour; Quinn was in a catsuit/wetsuit; Joe was in a green jumpsuit with yellow detailing and a yellow mask pulled over the upper half of his face; 'Mike' was in his armour and flowing red cape; and finally, Brittany was in her Spider-Woman outfit.

_Sam could not look more gay, Rory looks pretty simplistic, Artie… meh, Quinn looks _damn_ fine! Joe looks weird, especially with the dread-ponytail… thing. Mike looks like he's ready to break out into some Shakespeare shit… Sounds like it, too… and Brittany… well, the suit leaves little to the imagination!_ Puck thought, as he looked at his 'teammates', who were soon to be his 'classmates'. The latter caused him to shudder.

They finally came to the training room door, and Puck took his leather jacket off and threw it to the floor, leaving him in jeans and a wife-beater. Once they were all in, Quinn hit a button on her bracers and the door slid shut very slowly.

A speaker crackled into life.

"So, you guys have decided to do some team combat training! Alright, let's see you guys take on a century of training bots!" Director Sylvester's voice said.

A door at the opposite end opened up and a swarm of huge human-shaped automatons came in, setting themselves into four impeccable lines of 25 bots.

Sam hefted his shield into place, Rory set an arrow on the string, Artie held his hand repulsors at the ready, Quinn had two guns ready and aimed, Blaine's eyes were closed and he was breathing deeply, Joe's right fist had a golden aura around it, Puck's claws were out, Mike was crouched slightly with his hammer drawn, and Brittany was spinning a club-like bundle of webbing.

A buzzer went off.

"NOW!" Sam yelled.

Blaine's eyes opened and a deep bellow came from his throat as his muscles violently expanded, his skin shifting into a green tinge as he grew into a massive rage monster.

"Blaine, dude! You can do this! It's all in here!" Joe shouted as everyone else had more or less charged. Joe tapped the Hulk's chest with his left hand. The latter smiled slightly and growled, before charging after the others, leaping over them and beginning to wreak havoc on the bots.

Brittany was slinging around via her webs, hitting bots with her web mace or roping one robot into another one to devastating effect.

Joe's glowing fist smashed right through the chest areas of the mechanic enemies, his martial artistry clear as he painted a graceful pattern of destruction.

Rory and Quinn were back to back, firing their respective weapons at oncoming training bots, calling out dangers and providing the occasional covering shot while the other was reloading.

Sam wove around the nucleus of combat, swinging his shield left and right, hurling it the occasional time.

Artie called out to him.

"Yo, cap! Heads up!"

He looked up to see Artie fire beams from his repulsors and only lifted his shield in time to bounce them towards a few oncoming bots.

"Cool!" Artie exclaimed.

"Cool?" Sam exclaimed. "You could've killed me!"

"To be fair, I _did _give you a heads-up, sooooo, yeah, not my bad!" Arite reasoned, before flying off.

Mike's hammer was spinning around in a blur, which he used on the charging robots to smash them to bits, stopping occasionally to hit the occasional bot some twenty/thirty feet away.

Puck snarled as he jumped from one automaton to the next, slashing furiously, his adamantium claws cutting through the bots' metal like a hot knife in butter. A bot managed to get a shot off, hitting him clean through the back. He dropped to the ground and lay motionless.

The Hulk roared when it saw this, and proceeded to rip through the rest of the robots.

It was over so quickly, mountains of scrap metal and sparking wires surrounding the panting group of heroes.

Joe walked over to the Hulk.

"Deep breaths, my friend," he said calmly, gently laying a hand on the green giant's shoulder and inhale-exhaling loudly, indicating for the Hulk to do the same.

Soon enough, it shrank down to a very tired Blaine, looking as he had before entering the training room, save that his previously gelled hair was now a messy birds' nest tangle of curls.

They all crowded around the still-unmoving Puck.

"Is he…?" Brittany gasped.

"Wait for it…" Quinn replied.

The form on the ground then began to shake, although there were no sounds coming from it. Quinn quickly flipped him over, ready to intervene if it was some kind of fit.

Puck was laughing.

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist it, with this being the first time you guys saw my regeneration!" he chuckled.

They all rolled their eyes and began walking away.

"What?" Puck called out, getting to his feet and jogging after them. "Can't a guy make a joke?"

**Et voila! So, just as a clarification, this is not in any way following the movie plot in any way, this is just using the Marvel characters and the context of the Avengers being formed, albeit with some heroes that weren't necessarily part of the legit Avengers group, but some that doubtless have an association of sorts with S.H.I.E.L.D.! Anyways, catch you guys later, and I will try to update this as soon as I am able to! Please be sure to leave a review, because my writing *lives* off of those! I honestly would have no true motivation to continue writing certain stories if I didn't have some kind of input on them to know what I'm doing right and what I can do to improve it! That's enough out of me, though! Later!**


End file.
